Indecent Proposal
by sadaharu09
Summary: Un día Kise le propone a Daiki tener sexo, a pesar de que el moreno no está seguro de hacerlo con un hombre acepta; era lógico lo que venía después. AoKi Aomine x Kise Yaoi lemon/BL.


**KUROKO NO BASKET ES PROPIEDAD DE TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI, ESTO NO ES MAS QUE FICCION DE FAN.**

****Linea de tiempo: Secundaria.

* * *

Indecent Proposal

_Tengamos sexo… _Eso era lo que él había dicho un mes antes.

Ese había sido un día cualquiera, durante un almuerzo cualquiera; durante la misma semana en que Kise se había vuelto un titular del equipo.

Claro que Aomine se había sorprendido, pues no le iban los hombres, y hasta donde sabía a Kise tampoco. Sin embargo se había plantado frente a él, y con muy poca duda en su voz lo dijo: _Tengamos sexo…_ Entonces Aomine respondió: _Esta bien._

No sabía ni por qué había aceptado, y la verdad dudó poder calentarse viendo el cuerpo de un hombre, y se lo advirtió al otro que asintió en silencio; no había pasado ni una hora de que estuvieron en el cuarto del rubio, y Aomine estaba por venirse una segunda vez en su interior.

No se había quejado en voz alta, no le había pedido parar o ir más despacio aunque en sus ojos las lagrimas no cesaban, y mordía la almohada tan fuerte que le había hecho pequeñas rasgaduras. En cambio su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que podría haberse incendiado, suave y sudoroso; tan morbosamente húmedo.

Sin importar mucho que esa hubiera sido una salvaje primera vez, al siguiente día había vuelto a hacérselo como un loco en la azotea de la escuela.

_— ¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo que no podría hacerlo con un chico? _

_— Me pregunto._

Y entonces, regresando a un mes después, se encontraban en el baño de los hombres estando por terminar el descanso; metidos los dos justo en el último cubículo, el moreno estaba ansioso ese día también.

Hincado en el piso el modelo enterraba los dedos en la tela del pantalón del otro, y también apretaba su camisa entre ellos, arrugándola; con su boca atendía la imponente erección que tenía al frente, sus labios se apretaban alrededor del grande y succionaba, chupaba con esmero, sonrojado, y la saliva le caía mas y mas libre por la barbilla cada vez que abría la boca para inundarse de carne caliente, como hambriento de eso; gemía lo más bajo que podía y el moreno golpeaba tan a fondo en él al agarrarle fuerte del cabello, que tenía que apretar el estomago también para soportar las arcadas. Pero lo disfrutaba tanto.

Aunque su rostro estuviera un poco afligido y los ojos le lagrimearan, lo estaba disfrutando, estaba tan caliente, y tan activo dentro de su pantalón, tanto como el moreno.

_— Si… muy bien… retenlo en tu boca…_

El más alto había terminado mientras estaba al fondo, y le sostenía lo suficientemente bien el cabello como para arrancarle unos pocos, y luego ponía una rodilla en el piso para acariciarle; le halaba para ver bien su rostro y con sus dedos recogía el espeso semen que caía por las comisuras de sus labios, y volvía a meterlo, sellando después con su mano; el rubio lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas húmedas y rojas, Daiki sonreía, volvía a guiarlo a su conveniencia.

Lo hacía pararse y sentarse sobre la tapa del retrete de tipo occidental, entonces le bajaba los pantalones.

_— Dámelo._

Volvía a hablarle poniendo su mano pegada a su barbilla, Ryouta abría la boca y con su lengua empujaba el líquido seminal y la saliva para que cayera en la mano del moreno.

_— Es mucho, ¿no crees? Puedes comer el resto._

Y antes de que saliera todo cerraba sus labios con su otra mano, y al escucharlo tragar de un modo tan sumiso le besaba la frente.

_Buen chico._

Usando como lubricante el líquido obtenido, hundía sus dedos en el rubio, y jugueteaba con dos de ellos con relativa facilidad, observando bien de cerca sus expresiones; Kise era realmente una persona hermosa.

Lo entendía, lo sabía, lo había visto en revistas y perseguido por tantas mujeres. Por eso no había entendido cuando le había pedido tener sexo, si podía tener a cualquier persona.

Después de sacar los tres dedos que había puesto en su interior entraba más fácil, resbalaba hasta el fondo, y el rubio suspiraba mordiéndose los labios.

_— M-Más… más por favor… ¡M-Mine-cchi!_

_— Shh… Nos van a escuchar, pero… Diablos…._

Mas o menos una semana antes Kise había perdido la pena, y ese día en la solitaria casa de Aomine había pedido a los cuatro vientos por _más_, que quería _más fuerte_, y que _maldita sea_.

Para fortuna de los dos el baño se había mantenido en solitario hasta el fin de la primera hora después del descanso, y habían podido disfrutar ambos de un orgasmo demoledor; siempre sería especialmente excitante si era durante las horas de clase.

Daiki lo espero mirándolo con discreción mientras se aseaba un poco, se arreglaba el cabello, y se disponía a salir.

_— ¿Qué pasa, Aomine-cchi?_

_— Nada._

Y el rubio había sonreído, y así alegre se iba caminando a lado del moreno hasta que tenían que separarse e ir a sus respectivas clases, Daiki no entendía a ese idiota, pero últimamente sentía como que no era necesario, con tener su cuerpo en el momento le bastaba un tanto y le iba sobrando otro poco.

Pero aun así se preguntaba, Kise tenía pautas enormes, antes y después del sexo; de ser tan tonto a ser tan ridículamente sexy, y de ser su rival eterno en la cancha, a ser tan obscenamente sumiso en la cama, se preguntaba…

_— ¿Qué mierda tenía ese idiota en la cabeza?_

• • •

* * *

Buenooo, aquí otro oneshot, espero que les haya gustado, me estoy divirtiendo como enana con esta pareja a pesar de mi Ooc, gracias si me leyeron, de verdad, intentare algo más largo la próxima vez, ciaus!


End file.
